Save Me
by ErinJo94
Summary: Evan is broken. He knows he needs to stop and reevaluate he life...he also knows that he can't stop on his own. He needs a savior to help him. He needs Phil to save him. Phil just hopes he's enough.


_**Title: Save Me**_

_**Pairing: Evan Bourne/CM Punk (Phil)**_

_**Rating: M (Reference to drug use and MxM sex)**_

_**A/N: This came to me while I was looking back at the days were CM Punk was making the "Straight Edge Society". Those were good times…Anywayyys; I do not own the WWE or any of its participants! I also do not have any actual knowledge of anyone's sexual orientation. I also don't know anything about why Evan isn't wrestling anymore; I just know he got into trouble for drugs before. I also don't make any money from these stories. I hope you enjoy the story; reviews are food for the writer's soul!**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CM&EB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Evan stared at the wall of his hotel room. He was suspended from the WWE again. He failed his second drug test. Creative gave him a nice sendoff; he had to fake an injury. He grasped the bottle in his hands hard, tears in his eyes. He didn't know where his life fell off track…when it all came to shit. He had a great thing going with Kofi…he was finally winning and people were recognizing him. He remembered all the celebrations he and Kofi shared, he remembered sharing maybe a few drinks with Kofi and the guys but he didn't remember when the drugs started. He didn't know when he got addicted.

Evan wiped his eyes with one hand, the bottle in the other. This bottle is where the problem started. He glared down at the label but he knew that it wasn't really the bottle's fault but he couldn't tell it no. He needed it…he needed it but he didn't know why. He thought back to when he was wrestling and when all the fan's screamed for him, win or lose. They loved him, he loved them…but now they weren't enough…winning wasn't even enough. This needed to stop. He needed to stop but he knew he couldn't do it on his own. He had lost control a long time ago, he no longer had the option to brake he was going down the track of life at break neck speeds but he couldn't stop. Suddenly Evan threw the bottle of whiskey at the wall as hard as he could, shattering it into thousands of pieces and coating the wall and floor brown. He grabbed his phone, tears flowing freely and he called who he knew could help.

"Hello?"

"You have to help me…please…"

"Evan? What are you talking about?"

"Please, I can't do it on my own…"

"Evan hold on I'll be there!" Then the phone call ended and Phil sprinted to Evan's room. Evan just sat on his bed, holding his phone and staring at the now wet wall. Phil got there and knocked on the door.

"Evan?" Evan looked over at the door but made no move to get up, he had spent all of his energy throwing the bottle and calling Phil. Phil listened at the door, "Evan talk to me, tell me you're okay!"

"I can't stop…I can't do it on my own…"

"I'm here! You're not alone, just let me in." Evan took a deep breath and with as much strength as he could muster he hauled himself up and pull open his door. Phil stared in horror at Evan's appearance. There were dark purple bags under his eyes, his complexion which was usually a golden sun kissed tone was white and sickly. His eyes usually full of life and fire were empty and hollow. Evan slowly made his way back to his bed and he sat facing the wall. Phil followed and looked at the smashed bottle.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't tell it no…" Phil looked down sadly; he had never seen someone so broken.

"You said you needed me…tell me how to help."

"I want to be like you." Evan said simply.

"You mean straight edge?" Evan merely nodded. "I'd love to help you but don't you think rehab would be better?"

"You helped Serena."

"I don't have the society anymore Evan…that was hardly real when I did have it!" Evan stared at the glass pieces for another moment before he looked at Phil.

"Save me." With those words Phil knew he was the only person who could save Evan.

"Raise your right hand." Evan struggled but complied. "Repeat after me. I pledge allegiance to Phil Brooks."

"I pledge allegiance to Phil Brooks."

"And to the straight edge way of life." Phil continued, changing the words to fit what Evan needed.

"And the straight edge way of life." Evan finished. Phil touched Evan's head and Evan lowered his arm.

"Know that you have found comfort in me and that you will never be alone because I am here for you. I care for you. Even when the rest of the world turns against you, know that I will not. Seek refuge in me and I will lead you into the straight edge light." Phil hoped he was saying the right things. He wanted to help Evan…to save him.

Evan felt a weight lifted from his shoulders, a small one, but a weight none the less. He had someone who will be there for him. He now had solace. He had a home. He waited for what was next, the one thing he felt that he needed to do.

"Are you ready to prove yourself loyal to me?" Evan nodded, a new surge of energy overtaking him.

"I'm ready." Phil nodded and got into Evan's bag. Most superstars kept an array of personal grooming tools at their disposal and finally Phil found what he needed.

"Here we go…" Phil said and he turned on the hair clippers. "I now bring you into your new life…" and he shaved a strip of Evan's hair. Evan felt hair fall from his head, his head getting lighter. His troubles disappearing as he was remade into someone who had a chance to make it. Phil buzzed down another strip; soon half of Evan's hair was gone. Phil felt something flowing inside him; he was becoming a savior again. He was saving Evan. He finished buzzing off Evan's hair and he shut off the clippers. Evan felt the tears running down his cheeks but he couldn't help it…he was free.

Evan was so overcome with emotion that he kissed Phil. Phil was surprised but quickly kissed Evan back. He had wanted his younger friend for a long time and he could only stand by and watch as Cody, Randy and others dragged Evan down. Kofi told Phil his concerns about Evan but Evan wouldn't listen to them. Phil never thought Evan would ask for help.

"Please…" Evan whimpered into Phil's ear. "I need you…"

"I've always been here Evan, I've never left you." Phil murmured as he kissed Evan again. Evan tugged at Phil's clothes. Phil quickly got the hint and he pulled off his and Evan's clothes and closed the gap between their heated flesh. Evan moaned softly and bucked against Phil.

"Calm down baby…I'm here." He said as he slowly slid a finger into Evan. Evan hissed in pleasure at the slight burn of Phil's finger. He needed more of Phil…NOW. Phil sensed Evan's need and he thrust in a second finger.

"I'm ready." Evan said.

"You aren't stretched and it'll be dry" Phil said worried.

"Please, I need this." Phil disagreed but went along with it anyways. Sometimes you need to feel pain before you can let yourself feel pleasure. Phil slowly inched his cock inside of Evan. Evan braced himself for pain, he was only mildly happy with the amount of pain he received, then as soon as Phil was seated inside Evan he hit Evan's prostate. He cried out in pleasure and Phil stilled inside Evan, allowing him to stretch out further.

"I'm yours"

"You are mine Evan. You gave yourself to me. Mind, soul, and now body." Phil emphasized his point with a sharp jab into Evan, battering his prostate.

"PHIL!" Evan moaned. Phil smiled and kissed Evan and began thrusting into his new found lover. Evan grasped at Phil's shoulders and he moaned louder. He couldn't believe how good Phil was making him feel. A few hours ago he was thinking about death and now he could do anything, he was on top of the world and he was free of his addiction. He had Phil to keep him from wanting ever again.

Phil was thrusting as fast as he could and he was going deeper and deeper. He loved the way Evan clenched around him and the sounds he was making. He finally had the chance to be with Evan, he was going to make Evan feel as good as possible. Evan felt his orgasm approaching him quickly; he knew he would be coming soon.

"Phil…close." Was all Evan could manage to get out. Phil nodded and kept going. He was going to make Evan come. That was his only mission right now. Evan gasped more and more, he felt Phil throbbing inside him, he was so close…

"Evan…I love you…" Evan came as soon as Phil spoke. His walls clenching around Phil's cock and milking Phil's orgasm from him as he shouted Evan's name. The two men lay fused together, panting and holding on to each other for all they were worth.

"Thank you…" He whispered. Phil leaned down and touched his forehead down to Evan's.

"You're welcome…" The two drifted into a peaceful sleep, in the arms of their lovers.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Year Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~_

Evan had been on the long hard road of recovery but he had made it a whole year sober. It was his first sobriety birthday and Evan was spending it with Kofi, Josh Matthews, Ted DeBiase and of course his fiancé Phil. This was the only group of friends he had after he went straight edge, the only friends who didn't bring him down. It had taken a while for his hair to grow back but it was worth it. He became a better person and he was even advancing in the WWE. He couldn't be happier with how his life turned out. He hugged Phil, both of them wearing ridiculous party hats.

"Thank you." Evan whispered.

"For what?" Phil asked. Evan smiled, his eyes misty.

"Saving me."

_**A/N: Whoo. That was draining lol. Sorry the smut wasn't very smutty **__**.**__** Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed the story! Reviews=Love**___


End file.
